


First Meeting

by Poplitealqueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bratty Little kid, Drabble, F/M, First Meeting, Kid Fic, Legolas' mother, Pre-main story, Snippet, Tauriel's parents, quiet Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends reunite under the stars.</p><p>New friendships form beneath them.</p><p>Sometimes not even the stars know exactly who these bonds will form between, but a friendship formed at the Feast of Starlight is as eternal as those distant specks of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The kidlets are probably about 4/5 years old in this.
> 
> Some things I learned from this:  
> 1) translations SUCK  
> 2) Tauriel is a brat, but a loveable one  
> 3) I really wanna write more KidGimli and KidLegolas stuff  
> 4) I'm pretty sure Tauriel takes after her dad more in her youth, and her mom as an adult  
> 5) Thranduil/ Taurithil in the futturrre??? ( probably not. Haha)  
> 6) Did you know if you keep your finger over a vowel on your phone, you can do different symbols? Because I didn't 'til the end of the fic, so not all of them may be there.  
> 7) Moondance by Michael Buble is now officially every feast of Starlight's song
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> \- Issie

The dining hall of the Greenwood palace was bustling with activity and sound. Forks and knives scraping against plates; the raucous laughter of those who had taken a sip too much of her bennig's liquor; footsteps knocking against polished wood; music: the gentle lull of harps and woodwinds, imitating the susurrus of the trees in the breeze; and all around her talk of merriment and joy.

  
Rilas had never experienced such a prosperous feast of Starlight before. It brought a bright light to her heart, even if her mellin was too busy to attend.

  
At her spot at the head table at the top of the Hall, she could see everything. And this helped her to quickly spot through the bustle a green-eyed elf enter the hall flanked by a stern looking elf-maid with radiant auburn hair. Rilas also noticed in her slender arms a laughing child with her father's striking eyes and her mother's fiery hair tumbling down her back.

  
The Elvenqueen watched as they approached the royal table with a joyous smirk.

  
" A Taurithil, mellon nin!" She hugged him hard as her old friend chuckled.

  
" Gi suilon, hiri vuin." Answered Taurithil in a mocking tone.

  
" Rilas." She corrected before turning to his stoic wife, who wore a tired- but pleasant- curl on her lips.

" And how could I forget mellin chin, Erinmir?" She also pulled the other woman close. The child in her arms twisted impatiently between them.

  
" Gi nathlam hi, hiri vuin!" Rilas greeted warmly.

  
Erinmir blushed.

  
" I am no lady, ris vell, but I thank you!" She hugged back, and jumped when the poppy-haired child cried:  
" Nana! Nidh!!"

  
Erinmir pulled away and rocked the girl.

" Hush, henig, shush." She cooed and Rilas giggled.

  
" And who is this fine young mir?"

  
" Im Tauriel!!" The child greeted without preamble. " You are very pretty, hiri vuin."

  
Rilas touched the girl's small hand.

  
" Ni Lassui, penig. But you are much more beautiful than I."  
The small girl blushed , not unlike her mother.

  
" I have a son about your age, you know."

  
The girl's eyes sparkled.  
" Really?Where??"

  
" Not here. Lonneg is with his--" An unceremonious tap on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. Taurithil. She thought with a smirk.

  
" Mae, o great guardsman?" She turned to find Thranduil looking at her with a sarcastic grin.

  
" I'm afraid you may have had too much to drink, mellin nin." He joked, kissing her forehead softly.

  
Rilas' heart fluttered.  
" You came," she said with an unbelieving smile.

  
He raised one dark eyebrow.  
" How could I miss it? You know how much I enjoy a good feast. And ai, hiri vuin."

  
Erinmir, who had been respectfully silent while the Elvenking greeted Rilas, started with dismay at being greeted by her king.

  
" I am no lady, aren-vell, but I than-"

  
At this moment Taurithil returned with a plate of greens with one leek hanging from his mouth.

  
" You would no' believe wha' delicious 'hings I foun', Eri'mir! Oh, gi suilon, 'hran'uil!" He greeted passingly at the Elvenking with his mouth full.

  
Thranduil inclined his head with a playful smile. " Gi suilon, Taurithil mellon nin."

  
Her bennig took it in stride, much to Rilas' amusement. What amused her even more was the look of utter shock on Erinmir's face. It grew even more serious when little Tauriel pulled on her father's sleeve.

  
" Ada, I want one!!Stop staring at the King and share!"

  
Erinmir looked akin to a trout of water, then her stern warrior's face set in and she forced her bennig and her daughter's heads to bow with hers.

  
" Escuse the rudeness of my family, Elvenking!" She said tersely.

  
Thranduil waved her greeting away with a languid turn of his wrist. Rilas' bennig rarely laughed, but the Elvenqueen could tell he was finding it hard not to at this moment.  
" Oh. Mellin nin, where is Legolas?"

  
A shy, pale hand pulled at her skirted with small fists and Rilas looked down with a smile to find her son holding onto her with one hand , and the other securely in his adar's.

  
"Ah, henig," she said in a warm motherly tone. " Introduce yourself, my little leaf."

  
Her son looked bashfully at Taurithil's family  
".. Le nethlam hi, hir vuin and...hiri vuin..." He mumbled softly, looking down.

  
" He's a bit shy." Rilas murmured to her friends, who nodded.

  
" A, penig!" Taurithil greeted with a easy smile.

  
" Ai, ernil nin! Thank you for calling me a lady." She bowed, and Legolas blushed.

  
Rilas patted his head.

  
Suddenly, a loud high voice cut in.  
" Im Tauriel!"

  
Both sets of parents jumped as a red-headed blur- who had somehow wriggled from her aghast mother's grip- crashed into an astonished Legolas, whose pale eyes were wide.

  
" G-Gi suilon, Tauriel." He answered.

  
The girl pouted, then gripped his hair loosely.  
" You are so formal. What is your name?"

  
He was looking at the girl with confusion. Despite being bigger than her, he appeared ready to shatter under her gaze.

  
" L-Legolas Thranduilion-"

  
" Hrm. Are you a girl?"

  
Legolas blinked. " No?"

  
Tauriel shrugged. " Oh, well you look like one!" She grinned as if she had a grand idea and giggled childishly.

  
" Legolas! Mellon nin! Odulen an edraith angin!! Quick, run away!" She shouted, and released his hair to tug at his arm, but the boy only gripped his parents tighter.

  
" From what? Are there monsters nearby?!"

  
Tauriel rolled her eyes.  
" The adults, pe-channas!" She grumbled when her mother hissed an admonishment at her . " Goheno nin. I meant do you want to go play?"

  
Legolas looked to Rilas and Thranduil hopefully. She exchanged glances with her husband. Not a bad idea, she thought at least. So few of the other children took such a liking to her son. He nodded and so did she.

  
" Go, my little leaf. Have fun."

  
He smiled for the first time since he he entered the banquet.

  
" Ni Lassui, " the two rang out as they scampered off.

" Tolo ar nin, I know the best place to play Elves and Spiders!"  
They ran off, pale and bright; quiet and boisterous.

  
Taurithil sighed from a deadly look from his wife. " Ah, I'll watch them. Would you like to accompany me, Thranduil?" He asked with a lazy smile.

  
Her bennig grinned back.  
"Of course." He kissed her farewell and sauntered off with the captain of the guard, an odd parallel to the children.

  
When they had disappeared in the throng, Rìlas turned to Erinmìr, sniggering.

  
" What a child," she said fondly. " She reminds me of myself in my youth."

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin Translation ( Fffff, so many..)  
> A- Hi  
> Adar/Ada- Father/Daddy  
> Bennig-Husband  
> Hiri/ Hir Vuin- my lady/ lord  
> Gi suilon-I greet you ( familiar)  
> Ris vell- Beloved Queen  
> Gi nathlam hì- You are welcome here ( familiar) ( just a really formal hello)  
> Lonneg- my son  
> Henig- my child  
> Mae- yes  
> Nana- Mommy  
> Nidh- Ouch  
> Mìr-jewel  
> Ernil nin- my prince  
> Im- I am  
> Mellon nin- my friend  
> Goheno nin- I'm sorry  
> pe-channas- idiot  
> Ni Lassui- thank you  
> Penig- little one  
> Aren-vell- beloved king  
> Odulen an edraith angin- I'm here to save you!  
> Le nathlam hì- You are welcome here (formal)  
> Mellin non- love of my heart  
> Mellin chin- your love  
> Mellin- love  
> Tauriel- Daughter of the Forest  
> Erinmìr- Forest Jewel  
> Taurithil- Forest Moon  
> Legolas- Greenleaf  
> Rìlas- Leaf crown  
> Thranduil- Vigorous spring
> 
> Thank you for reading❤️  
> ( and let me know if I missed a word!)


End file.
